Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if... Sasuke had transferred to an all girls' school... and he was the only boy at the school? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: The New Transfer Students

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls School Chapter 1: The New Transfer Students

(NOTE: SASUKE IS 17 IN THIS ONE.)

Story:  
What if... Sasuke had transferred to an all girls' school... and he was the only boy at the school? R&R Please.

Both Nagisa Aoi and Sasuke were transfer students that were both transferring to the same school, St. Miator Girls School. But although there was only girls in each of the three girl schools: Miator, Spica, and Le Rim, Sasuke was the only boy that had been transferred to Miator Academy. Both Nagisa and Sasuke were on their way to Miator Academy.

Suddenly, as Nagisa was walking to the school, she accidentally bumped into someone and accidentally dropped her books. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss, I..." said Sasuke as he looked at her magenta eyes as she looked at his onyx eyes. He then helped Nagisa put her books back in her bag. "Thank you so much. I'm, uh, um... the new transfer student." said Nagisa. "Really? Me too!" cried Sasuke. "Really? That's cool!" cried Nagisa as she and Sasuke laughed. "Um... anyway... I... I have to go. Bye!" cried Nagisa as she was about to run to the school. "Wait!" cried Sasuke as he grabbed Nagisa's left hand with his right hand as she looked back at his onyx eyes. "May I know your name... please?" asked Sasuke. "Nagisa. Nagisa Aoi." said Nagisa. "Nagisa. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Sasuke Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nagisa." said Sasuke. "Well... I have to go now... bye, Sasuke!" cried Nagisa as she ran to class. "Farewell... Nagisa." said Sasuke to himself. He then decided to follow her to class.

Suddenly, along the way, Nagisa came across a woman about four years older than her and about a year older than Sasuke. Her name was Shizuma Hanazono. Just then, Nagisa dropped her bell pocket as Shizuma noticed it. "Um..." said Nagisa as she looked at Shizuma. "Wow... she's so beautiful. Um, I, uh... just transferred to this school, so I..." said Nagisa. "Is that so? Here... I think you dropped this." said Shizuma as she gave the bell pocket to Nagisa. "Thank you so much. Um..." said Nagisa as she looked at Shizuma. But while Nagisa and Shizuma were looking at each other, Sasuke was spying on them from behind the tree that Shizuma and Nagisa were at. Suddenly, Nagisa realized that her body couldn't move as Shizuma smiled at her. "What... what's this feeling? My body... I can't move..." said Nagisa to herself as Shizuma got closer to Nagisa as she kissed her forehead which made her pass out as she fell into Sasuke's arms as he picked her up. "Who are you?" asked Shizuma. "Like Nagisa, I, Sasuke Uchiha, am also a transfer student. So stay away from her." said Sasuke as he walked away with Nagisa in his arms and leaving a shocked and speechless Shizuma. Shizuma then glared at Sasuke realizing that she hated him for what he said to her.

A few minutes later...

When Nagisa woke up, she noticed that she was in a different room. "Where... where am I?" asked Nagisa as she woke up. "You're in the St. Miatre dormitories." said a girl. "Huh? Ah!" cried Nagisa. "Oh! I'm so sorry! When you were sleeping, I couldn't help but stare at your cute face." said the girl as she looked at Sasuke. "And I believe that Sasuke Uchiha had taken you here to the dormitories. Oh! I'm sorry! I got carried away and didn't properly introduce myself. Pleased to meet you. I'm Tamao Suzumi." said Tamao. "Um... I'm-" said Nagisa as Tamao said, "I know. You're Nagisa Aoi. We're in the same class together. We also share the same dormitory." said Nagisa. "But, Ms. Suzumi, how did you know that Sasuke was here?" asked Nagisa. "Because he came here and took you to the dormitories. So he had to take you to this one." said Tamao as she smiled. "But... wait... Tamao... who's my roommate?" asked Sasuke. "Oh! Your roommate is none other than... Shizuma Hanazono... she's the Etoile here at Miator." said Tamao. "Etoile? What's that? Is that a student or teacher?" asked Nagisa. "No. She's a student. But first... I have to take you and Sasuke to the cafeteria for the evening prayer." said Tamao. ""Prayer"?" as Nagisa and Sasuke at the same time. "Come on!" cried Tamao as she, Nagisa, and Sasuke headed to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria...

As Nagisa, Tamao, and Sasuke were walking to the dinner table, everyone started staring at both Sasuke and Nagisa. "Um... Tamao... why is everyone staring at me and Sasuke?" asked Nagisa. "That's because you guys are new here to this school, are you not?" asked Tamao. "Ms. Rokujo... I'd like to introduce you to-" said Tamao as Miyuki interrupted her by saying, "I know. You must be Sasuke Uchiha... and Nagisa Aoi... correct? Well... everyone... before we begin the evening prayer... we must wait for Ms. Etoile to show up. For now... please take your seats." said Miyuki as Nagisa, Sasuke, and Tamao sat down. Just then, the cafeteria doors opened as Shizuma entered the cafeteria. "Wait... that's that same girl that kissed Nagisa's forehead this morning." said Sasuke as he angrily glared at Shizuma. Shizuma then looked at Nagisa. She then motioned her right index finger to Nagisa as if telling her to "come here" to see her. Nagisa then walked to her. She then put her right hand on Nagisa's back and put her left hand on her chin as if trying to kiss her. As Shizuma was about to kiss Nagisa, her heart began beating fast. Sasuke's heart was also beating fast. "Nagisa." said Sasuke to himself. "So you're Nagisa, huh?" asked Shizuma caressed her lips with her left index finger as she was about to kiss her. "Shizuma! That's enough!" cried Miyuki. "How do you intend to stop me?" asked Shizuma. "It's time.  
said Miyuki as Nagisa was about to fall but Sasuke and Tamao caught her. "Nagisa!" cried Sasuke. "Are you all right, Nagisa?" asked Tamao. "Now... Ms. Etoile will begin the prayer... Shizuma Hanazono." said Miyuki as Shizuma began the prayer.

Later that night...

Sasuke got a yellow paper that said on who would be his new roommate. "No way!" cried Sasuke to himself as he realized that Shizuma was going to be his roommate. Of course, Shizuma was standing right next to him. Sasuke then glared at her. "Sasuke... meet me tomorrow at that same tree where I first met you and Nagisa." said Shizuma as she whispered in Sasuke's left ear. Of course, Shizuma headed off to bed as Sasuke was confused to why she would invite him to that tree where he and Nagisa met her earlier that day. He then headed off to bed.


	2. The Sasuzuma Almost Kiss Scene

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 2: The Sasuzuma Almost Kiss Scene

The next morning...

Sasuke woke up and noticed that Shizuma was gone. He then remembered what Shizuma had said to him the night before.

_"Sasuke... meet me tomorrow at that same tree where I first met you and Nagisa."_ said Shizuma as her words echoed in Sasuke's head.

"_What could she possibly want to do with me? She'd better not try to kiss me like she did with Nagisa. For some reason, I feel like I'm falling in love with Nagisa. But Shizuma... mark my words. You will stay away with my Nagisa. Even if you are in love with her, I will make you stay away from her... believe me... I will." _said Sasuke to himself.

After Nagisa and Tamao got dressed for school, Sasuke knocked at their door.

"Who is it?" asked Tamao.

"It's Sasuke." said Sasuke.

"Oh! Sasuke, we were just about to head to the cafeteria. Would you care to join us?" asked Tamao.

Sasuke then thought about it until he finally said with a smile:

"Sure... I'll join you."

"Perfect. Well, let's go!" cried Tamao as the trio headed to the cafeteria.

Just then, as Sasuke, Tamao, and Nagisa were running to the cafeteria, Shizuma was walking to the cafeteria as well.

"Nagisa, watch out!" cried Sasuke as Nagisa bumped into Shizuma.

"Ms. Etoile. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! You see, I-" said Nagisa as Shizuma said:

"Good morning, Nagisa."

"Huh? How do you know my name?" asked Nagisa.

"I believe it was your friend, Sasuke who told me who you were yesterday when you fainted somewhere in the gardens... was it not?" asked Shizuma as Nagisa looked at an angry Sasuke who was glaring at Shizuma.

"Nagisa... may I know your last name?" asked Shizuma.

"Aoi. Nagisa Aoi." said Nagisa as she looked back at Shizuma.

"Here... your necktie was loose." said Shizuma as she fixed Nagisa's necktie.

"I hope that today..." said Shizuma.

"_Oh no... it's that same feeling again... my body... I can't move." _said Nagisa to herself.

"...will be a wonderful day." said Shizuma as she was about to kiss her.

"_Nagisa." _said Tamao to herself.

"_Oh no... not again. I... I've got to do something... but what?" _asked Sasuke to himself.

Just then, the clock rang,

"Nagisa, let's go. Excuse us, Ms. Etoile." said Tamao as she and Nagisa walked to the cafeteria.

Shizuma then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke... come with me." said Shizuma as she grabbed Sasuke's right hand with her left.

"Wait... Shizuma... where are you going with that boy?" asked Miyuki.

"That's none of your business." said Shizuma as she glared at her.

"Okay. But please hurry back." said Miyuki.

"I will." said Shizuma as she looked at Sasuke and smirked at him.

Later that day...

Nagisa was taking a walk.

"_That's strange... I haven't seen Sasuke all day since this morning. I wonder where he could have gone? I better go look for him." _said Nagisa to herself as she started looking for Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?" asked Nagisa.

"_I give up. Where is he?" _asked Nagisa to herself. Suddenly, she heard a male voice.

"Wait... Shizuma... what are you doing?" asked the male voice.

"_Wait... that was Sasuke's voice." _said Nagisa as she saw what was going on between Shizuma and Sasuke.

"Your onyx eyes would make any woman want to fall in love with you, Sasuke. Your raven hair is so soft... that it shines in the moonlight... and the sun." said Shizuma as Sasuke's eyes were widened and shook with shock the whole time. His heart began pounding rapidly as he started to sweat like a pig due to his anxiety.

"_Wait... that's... Ms. Etoile... wait... is that... Sasuke? What's he doing with Ms. Etoile? So she didn't show up at the luncheon after all, huh? I don't know why but I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." _said Nagisa to herself.

As Shizuma was about to kiss Sasuke, a twig snapped as Nagisa accidentally stepped on it as Sasuke's eyes were closed while Shizuma noticed that Nagisa had ran back to class.

He then opened his eyes.

He then witnessed what Shizuma saw.

Just then, Shizuma knocked Sasuke out as she put a fist to his stomach as he fell to the ground.

"_Na... gi... sa..." _said Sasuke as his eyes were shut as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"_What the...? What the heck was that? I could've sworn that Ms. Etoile was trying to kiss Sasuke!" _cried Nagisa to herself.

Later that day...

As Nagisa got back to her dorm, she noticed that Sasuke was laying down on her bed with Tamao sitting on her bed.

"Tamao! What happened to Sasuke?" asked Nagisa.

"He fainted somewhere in the gardens earlier. Someone said that Ms. Shizuma was with him." said Tamao.

"Ms. Etoile? Wait... Ms. Etoile was with him?" asked Nagisa as she remembered of what happened earlier that day between Shizuma and Sasuke.

"Look! He's coming to!" cried Tamao as Sasuke woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Sasuke.

"You're in Nagisa's dorm." said Tamao.

"Nagisa!" cried Sasuke as he hugged Nagisa.

"I'm glad to see you're all right, Sasuke." said Nagisa.

"Nagisa... what happened? Why am I here?" asked Sasuke.

"Tamao said that you fainted somewhere in the gardens earlier... and she said that someone said that Ms. Etoile was with you." said Nagisa.

"Shizuma?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. Ms Etoile was with you." said Nagisa.

"Sasuke... do you remember anything before you passed out?" asked Tamao.

"Well... I do remember that Shizuma was trying to kiss me... but then... she heard a twig snap... and I could've sworn that Nagisa was spying on us." said Sasuke as Nagisa's eyes widened in shock.

"I... I was there when that happened..." said Nagisa.

"Y-You were?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." said Nagisa as she nodded her head.

"Anyway... I should be getting back to my dorm. See you later, Nagisa." said Sasuke as he got up and was about to leave Nagisa's dorm.

"Sasuke..." said Nagisa.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke as he turned around to face her.

"You know... you could hang around with us for a little while until Ms. Etoile comes back. You do know that, right?" asked Nagisa.

"Well... I don't know. I am her roommate after all, Nagisa. I have no choice. If I did stay with you, and if she did come back knowing that I was gone... then she would come looking for me. That's why I can't stay here in your dorm. But thanks for the offer." said Sasuke with a smile.

"So I guess I'll... be going now. Hopefully, I'll see you later or tomorrow. Goodbye, Nagisa." said Sasuke as he exited Nagisa's dorm.

"Bye, Sasuke!" said Nagisa.

"See you tomorrow!" said Tamao as she and Nagisa waved goodbye to him.

"You know, Nagisa... I think Sasuke's is growing fond of you." said Tamao.

"Wait... you mean as in... he likes me?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes." said Tamao.

"Tamao, that's just crazy! Sasuke and I are just friends, all right? Just friends!" said Nagisa.

"But I think he likes you... who knows? Maybe he might be falling in love with you. And pretty soon, you might fall in love with him back... once you get... to know him... a little bit more, you know?" asked Tamao.

"Tamao... do you really mean that?" asked Nagisa.

"Believe me... I do, Nagisa... I do." said Tamao.

"Anyways, let's go to the cafeteria." said Tamao.

"Right!" cried Nagisa as she and Tamao headed to the cafeteria.

Later that day...

After Nagisa and Tamao went to the cafeteria, they decided to go to the library.

"I'm going to go and read a book." said Tamao.

"Okay." said Nagisa as she saw the window and noticed the rays of the sun shining through the window.

Just then, Shizuma came. Although... they were both unaware that Sasuke was spying on them.

Shizuma then put her right hand on Nagisa's left shoulder as Nagisa turned around and saw her.

"I'm so happy... that I was able to find you here. Your eyes are so beautiful. Your hair is so soft. Your eyes would make any man or woman want to fall in love with you." said Shizuma as Nagisa remembered that she said almost the exact same thing to Sasuke earlier.

_Flashback..._

"_Your onyx eyes would make any woman want to fall in love with you, Sasuke. Your raven hair is so soft... that it shines in the moonlight... and the sun." said Shizuma._

_End of flashback..._

"Now... we're finally alone... without any interruption. Now then, where was I? Oh yes... I remember now... I was just about to finish what I started." said Shizuma.

"_No... not again. My body... it can't move again. Why does this keep happening to me whenever I'm around her, huh?" _asked Nagisa to herself.

"_Nagisa." _said Sasuke.

Nagisa then closed her eyes as Shizuma was about to kiss her until...

...until Chiyo Tsukidate dropped her books.

"Are you okay?" asked Nagisa as she ran to go help her.

"Sasuke... what are you doing here?" asked Shizuma.

"I was looking for you, Shizuma." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... just because I'm the Etoile doesn't mean that you can call me by my real name." said Shizuma.

"Hmph. Like I care. Let's go." said Sasuke as he and Shizuma exited the library.

"Nagisa! Are you all right?" asked Tamao.

"Oh! Hi, Tamao!" cried Chiyo.

"Chiyo? What are you doing here?" asked Tamao.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" said Chiyo.

Nagisa then decided to head back to the dormitories.

"Nagisa! Where are you going?" asked Tamao.

"I'm heading back to the dormitories! Catch you later, okay?" asked Nagisa.

"Okay! But please be careful!" cried Tamao.

"I will!" cried Nagisa as she exited the library.

Later that night...

As Nagisa put her pajamas on, she sat in front of the mirror that was on top of the desk with the drawers on it. She then remembered her earlier conversation that she had with Tamao about Sasuke.

_Flashback..._

"_You know, Nagisa... I think Sasuke's is growing fond of you." said Tamao._

"_Wait... you mean as in... he likes me?" asked Nagisa._

"_Yes." said Tamao._

"_Tamao, that's just crazy! Sasuke and I are just friends, all right? Just friends!" said Nagisa._

"_But I think he likes you... who knows? Maybe he might be falling in love with you. And pretty soon, you might fall in love with him back... once you get... to know him... a little bit more, you know?" asked Tamao._

"_Tamao... do you really mean that?" asked Nagisa._

"_Believe me... I do, Nagisa... I do." said Tamao._

_End of flashback..._

"_Sasuke... could I be... falling in love with him? But... if I told him how I felt about him... then it would ruin our friendship. But... I wonder... does he feel... the same way about me?" _asked Nagisa to herself as she remembered Sasuke's smile.

_Nagisa:  
I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

Afterwards, Nagisa headed off to bed.

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

Sasuke was sitting on his bed too.

"_Nagisa..." _said Sasuke to himself as he remembered her smile.

"_I... I think I'm in love with her... but... what if... what if she's in love with Shizuma? I can't allow that to happen. I can't..." _said Sasuke to himself

_Sasuke:  
__I don't know how to love her  
What to do, how to move her  
I've been changed, yes really changed  
In these past few days  
When I've seen myself  
__I seem like someone else_

I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why she moves me  
She's a girl  
She's just a girl  
And I've had so many  
Girls before  
In very many ways  
She's just one more

Should I bring her down?  
Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love?  
Let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?

Don't you think it's rather funny  
I should be in this position?  
I'm the one  
Who's always been  
So calm so cool  
No lover's fool  
Running every show  
She scares me so

I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?

Yet  
If she said she loved me  
I'd be lost  
I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope  
Just couldn't cope  
I'd turn my head  
I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
She scares me so  
I want her so  
I love her so

"_I've decided... tomorrow... I will show my true feelings for her." _said Sasuke to himself as he headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke Kisses Nagisa

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 3: Sasuke Kisses Nagisa

The next morning...

Nagisa woke up and got out of bed. Just then, Tamao knocked at the door and came in.

"Good morning, Nagisa." said Tamao.

"Oh! Good morning, Tamao." said Nagisa.

"Tamao..." said Nagisa.

"Yes? What is it, Nagisa? What's wrong?" asked Tamao.

"What's that piece of paper you're holding?" asked Nagisa as she noticed a piece of paper that Tamao was holding in her left hand.

"Oh! This is a note for you. It's from Sasuke." said Tamao.

"Sasuke?" asked a shocked Nagisa.

"Tamao... l-let me see the n-note." said Nagisa as Tamao gave her the note that Sasuke gave to her.]

It read:

_Dear Nagisa,_

_Meet me at that same tree where you and Shizuma first met. I have something important to tell you. Hope to see you there!  
_

_Love,  
Sasuke._

As Nagisa looked at the note, she immediately ran out of her dorm to meet Sasuke at the tree where she and Shizuma first met.

Later that day...

As Nagisa finally reached the tree, Sasuke was there.

"Nagisa... you came." said Sasuke with a smile as he hugged her.

"What is it that you want to tell me... Sasuke?" asked Nagisa.

"Okay... you might laugh at me when I say this... but... here it goes... Nagisa... I know that I may not have known you for a long time yet... and... I just want to say that..." said Sasuke as he was not looking at Nagisa.

"That?" asked Nagisa as Sasuke looked at her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Nagisa... I like you. No... not like... it's more than that. Nagisa... I love you." said Sasuke with a serious look on his face.

"Sa-" said Nagisa as Sasuke kissed her. Her eyes then widened in shock as he started kissing her passionately as he put her against the tree and tried taking off her clothes.

"Sasuke... stop this... please." said a frightened Nagisa as she was shocked by Sasuke's behavior.

"Never." said Sasuke as he continued kissing her and taking off clothes. And as Sasuke was kissing Nagisa, the kisses became hungrier and hungrier.

"I want you, Nagisa." said Sasuke as he and Nagisa landed on the grass together as he took off her dress.

"Nagisa?" said a female voice as Sasuke and Nagisa looked up to find Shizuma standing there.

"Oh! Shizuma!" cried Sasuke.

"Shizuma..." said Nagisa.

"What are you doing?" asked Shizuma as Sasuke and Nagisa stood up and looked at Shizuma.

"Uh... Sasuke... why is Nagisa naked?" asked Shizuma.

"Nagisa. Put your dress on. I think you should go back to your dorm." said Sasuke as he looked at Nagisa as she nodded and put her dress back on and ran back to her dorm.

"You were having sex with her, weren't you, Sasuke?" asked Shizuma.

"I... I almost did." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... listen to me. I am going to say this once... and I'm not going to say it again: stay away from Nagisa." said Shizuma as she got closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke then remembered that he said almost the exact same thing to Shizuma when Nagisa and Shizuma first met.

_Flashback..._

"_Like Nagisa, I, Sasuke Uchiha, am also a transfer student. So stay away from her." said Sasuke as he walked away with Nagisa in his arms and leaving a shocked and speechless Shizuma._

_End of flahsback..._

Sasuke then glared at Shizuma again.

"Stop with that glare of yours, Sasuke. And why are you looking at me like that? Huh?" asked Shizuma.

"Because I want _you _to stay away from Nagisa as well." said Sasuke repeating his words that he said to her when he first met Shizuma.

"Same goes for you." said Shizuma as she was about to leave but then turned her head to face Sasuke.

"Oh... and one more thing: if you ever try to have sex with Nagisa again, you will be forbidden to see her agan. Understand?" asked Shizuma.

"Shizuma!" cried Sasuke as Shizuma turned around to face Sasuke.

"From this point on, you and I will be rivals!" cried Sasuke.

"Bring it on." said Shizuma as she walked away from Sasuke as the two of them went back to their dorm.


	4. Chapter 4: Nagisa's Embarrassment

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 4: Nagisa's Embarrassment

After Nagisa's sexual encounter with Sasuke, she was embarrassed at how Shizuma found them having sex.

"_Sasuke... when you said you loved me... did you really mean it?" _asked Nagisa to herself as she remembered Sasuke's confession to her.

_Flashback..._

"_Nagisa... I like you. No... not like... it's more than that. Nagisa... I love you." said Sasuke with a serious look on his face._

_End of flashback..._

"_I begged Sasuke to stop. But he wouldn't." _said Nagisa to herself as she remembered begging Sasuke to stop having sex with her.

_Flashback..._

"_Sa-" said Nagisa as Sasuke kissed her. Her eyes then widened in shock as he started kissing her passionately as he put her against the tree and tried taking off her clothes._

"_Sasuke... stop this... please." said a frightened Nagisa as she was shocked by Sasuke's behavior._

"_Never." said Sasuke as he continued kissing her and taking off clothes. And as Sasuke was kissing Nagisa, the kisses became hungrier and hungrier._

"_I want you, Nagisa." said Sasuke as he and Nagisa landed on the grass together as he took off her dress._

_End of flashback..._

"_I was so embarrassed that I saw Ms. Etoile standing there while hovering over us." _said Nagisa to herself as she remembered Shizuma's reaction.

_Flashback... _

"_Nagisa?" said a female voice as Sasuke and Nagisa looked up to find Shizuma standing there._

"_Oh! Shizuma!" cried Sasuke._

"_Shizuma..." said Nagisa._

"_What are you doing?" asked Shizuma as Sasuke and Nagisa stood up and looked at Shizuma._

"_Uh... Sasuke... why is Nagisa naked?" asked Shizuma._

"_Nagisa. Put your dress on. I think you should go back to your dorm." said Sasuke as he looked at Nagisa as she nodded and put her dress back on and ran back to her dorm._

_End of flashback..._

"_Oh, Sasuke... if only I could've told you how I felt about you. The truth is that... I love you too!" _said Nagisa to herself as she began to cry while realizing that both Shizuma and Sasuke are in love with her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Nagisa then wiped away her tears.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Tamao." said Tamao.

"Come in." said Nagisa as Tamao entered the room.

"Tamao..." said Nagisa.

"Are you all right?" asked Tamao.

"Yes. I'm fine." lied Nagisa.

"Sasuke told me what happened." said Tamao.

"He did?" asked Nagisa as her cheeks turned blush pink.

"Yes. He told me what happened between you and him." said Tamao with a smile.

"You're not mad, are you?" asked Nagisa as she looked away from her.

"No. Why would I be?" asked Tamao.

"Because you treat me as if I'm your plaything." said Nagisa.

"Well... I now realize that Sasuke's in love with you. But the question is..." said Tamao as she got closer to Nagisa and said:

"...are you love with him?"

"I..." said Nagisa as she remembered the way Sasuke kissed her.

"Tamao.,, you;re a good friend... if I told you how I felt about Sasuke... would you promise not to tell?" asked Nagisa.

"Sure! I'm all ears! Let's hear it!" said Tamao with a smile.

"Tamao... I think I'm in love with Sasuke." said Nagisa as she began blushing.

"Really? Well... has he told you that he loves you?" asked Tamao.

"Yes. But I haven't told him that I loved him back." said Nagisa.

"Nagisa... you should tell him how you feel." said Tamao.

"But... then that would ruin our friendship." said Nagisa.

"Nagisa... if your friendship with Sasuke turned into love... then why did he have sex with you?" asked Tamao.

"Well... we were about to go further in our romantic moment... until Ms. Etoile came." said Nagisa as she started blushing.

"Nagisa..." said Tamao.

"Huh?" asked Nagisa.

"There's going to be a festival later on tonight. Maybe you should tell him how you feel." said Tamao.

"Really?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes. I suggest you'd better get ready." said Tamao.

"Yes!" said Nagisa as she and Tamao got dressed for the festival.


	5. The Shizuma X Nagisa Kiss Scene

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 5: The Shizuma X Nagisa Kiss Scene

As Tamao and Nagisa were leaving their dorm, they saw Shizuma leaning against the door.

"Ms. Etoile..." said Nagisa as she grabbed her chin and noticed she was there.

"Nagisa..." said Shizuma.

"Huh? Yes?" asked Nagisa.

"How about you spend the rest of the night with me?" asked Shizuma.

"You mean... you're not going to the festival, Ms. Etoile?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes... and neither are you... Nagisa." said Shizuma as she grabbed Nagisa's left wrist with her right as they began running outside.

Later that night...

Nagisa and Shizuma were watching the fireworks that were playing at the festival through the steel bars.

"Those are... the fireworks at the festival. It's hard for me to hear them." said Nagisa.

"You're not disappointed, are you?" asked Shizuma.

"No." said Nagisa as she looked at Shizuma.

"That girl is right. We're just like caged birds. We can only watch the fireworks through these steel bars." said Shizuma.

"But... it's better than being all alone, right?" asked Nagisa.

"Huh?" asked Shizuma.

"I don't know why, but before I met Sasuke, I was always lonely. But even after I was with everybody else after I saw that beautiful meteor shower... I just couldn't stand the thought of being alone. I just wanted someone to talk to. And then... then you, Ms. Etoile... Tamao... Sasuke... and everyone else came along. I just heard a "boom!"" said Nagisa.

"Me too." said Shizuma.

"Did you hear it too?" asked Nagisa as she looked at Tamao.

"No, Nagisa... I did not." said Shizuma.

"Ms. Etoile... you too." said Nagisa as she was shocked that Shizuma hadn't heard the boom either.

"Did you ever why you had those feelings? Have you ever known someone with those feelings?" asked Shizuma.

"No." said Nagisa as she grabbed Shizuma's hand.

"Let me show you." said Shizuma as she and Nagisa began dancing.

"This... what is it?" asked Shizuma as she noticed the red ribbon on Nagisa's left wrist,

"Oh!" said Nagisa.

_Flashback..._

"_Tamao, what's this?" asked Nagisa._

"_It's a charm of protection. It's to make sure that you'll study hard and I'll be back as soon as possible. And... you need to take better care of yourself." said Tamao as she was done tying the ribbon on Nagisa's wrist._

"_Okay." said Nagisa._

"_Well, I'll be going now." said Tamao._

_End of flashback..._

"It's a charm of protection. Tamao made it for me." said Nagisa as she looked at Shizuma.

"Tamao Suzumi?" asked Shizuma as she grabbed Nagisa's left wrists as she cried:

"You can't! Ms. Etoile! Ms. Etoile!" as they both fell into the pool. When they got in the pool, Nagisa looked at Shizuma as she noticed that she was looking at her. Shizuma then pulled Nagisa closer to her and kissed her. Nagisa's eyes then widened in shock. But soon, they calmly closed as she realized she was in love with Shizuma.


	6. The Sasuke X Nagisa Love Scene Continues

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 6: The Sasuke X Nagisa Love Scene Continues

After Nagisa's kiss with Shizuma, Nagisa took her shower as Shizuma decided for the both of them to take their showers separately so they can get all the chlorine off of their bodies.

"_I... what am I doing?" _asked Nagisa to herself as she caressed her lips with her right index finger as she felt Shizuma's kiss on her lips.

Just then, Shizuma came into the bathroom and said:

"Here... I brought a towel and some clothes... so I'll put them here."

"Okay." said Nagisa as she sighed as Shizuma exited the bathroom.

After her shower was over, she was waiting for Shizuma to come out.

"_What in the world am I doing? First, I kiss Sasuke... and now... Ms. Etoile. How is Sasuke going to react if I tell him what happened between us?" _asked Nagisa to herself as she remembered her kiss with both Sasuke and Shizuma.

"_Oh yeah... I have to go back. When Ms. Etoile comes out, I'll just thank her... and then leave." _said Nagisa as she got up and looked ar the bulletin board.

"It's the helper upperclassman's... on the left was when I was in first grade." said Shizuma as Nagisa turned around to see her standing there.

"On the right was when I was in second grade. The person that I helped at the time was the Etoile." said Shizuma.

"At the time?" asked Nagisa.

"Did you really think that I was always the Etoile?" asked Shizuma.

"No, but..." said Nagisa as Shizuma walked closer to her and caressed her lips with her right index finger, and said:

"It's your first time, right?"

"It's not my first kiss. But it's my second." replied Nagisa.

"Your second? Who's the first?" asked Shizuma.

"Sasuke." said Nagisa as Shizuma remembered the time that Nagisa and Sasuke were almost having sex.

_Flashback..._

"_Nagisa?" said a female voice as Sasuke and Nagisa looked up to find Shizuma standing there._

"_Oh! Shizuma!" cried Sasuke._

"_Shizuma..." said Nagisa._

"_What are you doing?" asked Shizuma as Sasuke and Nagisa stood up and looked at Shizuma._

"_Uh... Sasuke... why is Nagisa naked?" asked Shizuma._

"_Nagisa. Put your dress on. I think you should go back to your dorm." said Sasuke as he looked at Nagisa as she nodded and put her dress back on and ran back to her dorm._

"_You were having sex with her, weren't you, Sasuke?" asked Shizuma._

"_I... I almost did." said Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... listen to me. I am only going to say this once... and I'm not going to say it again: stay away from Nagisa." said Shizuma as she got closer to Sasuke._

_Sasuke then remembered that he said almost the exact same thing to Shizuma when Nagisa and Shizuma first met._

_Flashback..._

"_Like Nagisa, I, Sasuke Uchiha, am also a transfer student. So stay away from her." said Sasuke as he walked away with Nagisa in his arms and leaving a shocked and speechless Shizuma._

_End of flahsback..._

_Sasuke then glared at Shizuma again._

"_Stop with that glare of yours, Sasuke. And why are you looking at me like that? Huh?" asked Shizuma._

"_Because I want you to stay away from Nagisa as well." said Sasuke repeating his words that he said to her when he first met Shizuma._

"_Same goes for you." said Shizuma as she was about to leave but then turned her head to face Sasuke._

"_Oh... and one more thing: if you ever try to have sex with Nagisa again, you will be forbidden to see her agan. Understand?" asked Shizuma._

"_Shizuma!" cried Sasuke as Shizuma turned around to face Sasuke._

"_From this point on, you and I will be rivals!" cried Sasuke._

"_Bring it on." said Shizuma as she walked away from Sasuke as the two of them went back to their dorm._

_End of flashback..._

"Well, we'll have to fix that now, won't we?" asked Shizuma.

"Well, anyway... you and I have one thing in common. We both had our first kiss with our special one and our second with each other. But... Nagisa... don't think that this is my first kiss... and believe me... it's not the first time for me... but it may be the last time I share with you." said Shizuma as Nagisa landed on top of the bed as Nagisa realized that Shizuma was hovering over her.

"Nagisa..." said Shizuma as she got on the bed and was about to take off her dress that showed her breasts.

"Nagisa..." said Shizuma as she remembered her late girlfriend Kaori's voice saying:

"_Shizuma..."_

As Shizuma's eyes widened in shock, she seemed dazed while thinking about her dearest Kaori.

Nagisa then got off the bed, walked to the door and said:

"U... Um... thank you so much for today." as she exited the room.

As Nagisa was running back to her dorm, Miyuki noticed her.

"Nagisa?" asked Miyuki as she realized what happened between Nagisa and Shizuma.

"Shizuma." said Miyuki.

As Nagisa was continuing to run back to her dorm, someone put a hand over her mouth as she let out a snall squeal as she realized who it was that grabbed her... Sasuke.

"Sasuke... what are you doing here?" asked Nagisa.

"Shh... come with me... Nagisa." said Sasuke as he started kissing Nagisa passionately as they made their way to Nagisa's dorm as she opened the door, got in and closed it.

Nagisa then landed on her bed as Sasuke hovered over her.

"Now... we can be alone... without any interruption." said Sasuke as he took off his shirt, put Nagisa's head on her pillow, took off her dress as she untied his pants until they were fully nude.

He then started kissing lips, then kissed her neck. He then kissed her stomach.

"Nagisa..." said Sasuke as Nagisa looked at him as he said:

"I love you."

"Sasuke... I love you too." said Nagisa as she smiled and let happy tears fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Sasuke as he noticed the tears.

"I'm just... I'm just happy... to be with you... because... when you said that you loved me earlier... at first... I didn't know what to say... but... I've always wanted to say that... I love you... Sasuke Uchiha." said Nagisa.

"I love you too... Nagisa Aoi." said Sasuke as they continued with their romantic moment.

After they were done with their romantic moment, Sasuke ended up spending the night with Nagisa at her dorm.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected News

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 7: Unexpected News

**(NOTE: HEY GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. AND I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPLOADING CHAPTER 7 TO SASUKE UCHIHA: MY LIFE IN AN ALL GIRLS' SCHOOL. BUT THINGS HAVE GOTTEN PRETTY INTERESTING IN THIS CHAPTER. AND NAGISA GETS AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!)**

_Two months later..._

After Sasuke's and Nagisa's one-night-stand, Tamao and all of the girls (including Shizuma and Miyuk) noticed that Nagisa was not attending class. Tamao then decided to talk face-to-face with Nagisa alone. But... there was one problem... how was Nagisa going to keep her secret tryst that she shared with Sasuke by hiding from everyone else?

Tamao decided to visit Nagisa in their dorm.

When Tamao opened the door, she heard some vomiting coming from their bathroom as Nagisa left the door closed.

"Nagisa? Nagisa! Are you all right?" asked Tamao as she opened the door.

"Tamao." said Nagisa.

"We have to take you to a doctor right away!" cried Tamao as she rushed Nagisa to the Miator Health Office.

When they got to the Miator Health Office, they were surprised that Remon Natsume was the nurse while Chikaru Minamoto was her assistant nurse.

"Okay, Nagisa. Let's have a look at you." said Remon as she did a check-up on Nagisa.

"So Tamao... you said that she was vomiting, right?" asked Remon.

"Yes. She's been out of class for the last two months. Everyone's been talking about her absence lately... including me and Ms. Etoile." said Tamao.

"I see. Well... Nagisa... I'm going to give you a pregnancy test." said Remon.

"A pregnancy test?" asked a shocked Nagisa.

"Yes. I think you either have food poisoning... or you may be pregnant." said Remon.

"But... but..." said Nagisa.

"Just let me test it on you." said Remon.

"Okay." said Nagisa as Remon got out the pregnancy test and put it on her stomach.

Just then, Remon spoke... and said:

"Nagisa... I hate to tell you this, but... you're pregnant."

Nagisa's eyes then widened in shock.

Tamao's eyes then grew solemn.

"Nagisa... when we get back to our dorm... I want to talk to you." said Tamao as the two girls headed back to their dorm.

When the girls got back to their dorm, Nagisa sat down on the bed as Tamao closed the door and sat on the bed with her.

"Nagisa... where were you at the festival two months ago?" asked Tamao.

"I was with Ms. Etoile." said Nagisa.

"What happened after that?" asked Tamao.

"Well... she was almost about to make love to me... but she was thinking about something and was shocked. I then left the room and that's when I saw Sasuke." said Nagisa.

"Nagisa... what happened between you and Sasuke that night?" asked Tamao.

"We... made love." said Nagisa as Tamao's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean you... you slept with him?" cried Tamao.

Nagisa then nodded her head as Tamao imagined Nagisa having sex with Sasuke.

Nagisa then remembered her romantic night with Sasuke.

_Flashback..._

_As Nagisa was continuing to run back to her dorm, someone put a hand over her mouth as she let out a small squeal as she realized who it was that grabbed her... Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... what are you doing here?" asked Nagisa._

"_Shh... come with me... Nagisa." said Sasuke as he started kissing Nagisa passionately as they made their way to Nagisa's dorm as she opened the door, got in and closed it._

_Nagisa then landed on her bed as Sasuke hovered over her. _

"_Now... we can be alone... without any interruption." said Sasuke as he took off his shirt, put Nagisa's head on her pillow, took off her dress as she untied his pants until they were fully nude._

_He then started kissing lips, then kissed her neck. He then kissed her stomach._

"_Nagisa..." said Sasuke as Nagisa looked at him as he said:_

"I love you."

"_Sasuke... I love you too." said Nagisa as she smiled and let happy tears fall from her eyes._

"_Why are you crying?" asked Sasuke as he noticed the tears._

"_I'm just... I'm just happy... to be with you... because... when you said that you loved me earlier... at first... I didn't know what to say... but... I've always wanted to say that... I love you... Sasuke Uchiha." said Nagisa._

"_I love you too... Nagisa Aoi." said Sasuke as they continued with their romantic moment._

_After they were done with their romantic moment, Sasuke ended up spending the night with Nagisa at her dorm._

_End of flashback..._

Tamao's eyes then grew solemn again.

"You love him... very much... don't you... Nagisa?" asked Tamao.

"Tamao... you were right. I did fall in love with Sasuke." said Nagisa.

"Does Ms. Etoile know about this?" asked Tamao.

"No. But Tamao... please don't tell!" begged Nagisa as she put her hands on Tamao's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Nagisa. I won't tell." said Tamao.

"You promise?" asked Nagisa.

"Cross my heart." said Tamao as she and Nagisa did the pinkie swear.

"But... Nagisa..." said Tamao.

"Huh? What is it, Tamao?" asked Nagisa.

"Does Sasuke know about this... about your pregnancy?" asked Tamao.

"No. But what should I do? Should I tell him... or should I not?" asked Nagisa.

"Nagisa... I think you need to tell Sasuke the truth." said Tamao.

"Do you really think so?" asked Nagisa.

"Believe me, Nagisa... I know so." said Tamao with a smile.

"Tamao... I think it's time I told Sasuke the truth." said Nagisa.

"That's my Nagisa." said Tamao as she smiled again.


	8. Chapter 8: Shizuma Confronts Sasuke

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 8: Shizuma Confronts Sasuke

_Later that day..._

While Sasuke was waiting for Shizuma to return to her dorm, he couldn't stop thinking about his one-night-stand with Nagisa about two months ago.

"_Nagisa... when you said you loved me... did you really mean it? Or are you just saying that... because you're in love with Shizuma?" _asked Sasuke to himself.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Sasuke as Shizuma entered her dorm and closed the door.

"Shizuma." said Sasuke as he turned around, stood up, and looked at her.

"Sasuke... we need to talk." said Shizuma.

"Now?" asked Sasuke.

"Now." said Shizuma.

"Go on." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... recently... everyone's been talking about Nagisa being pregnant. And... I wanted to know if it was true. But... Sasuke... that night at the pool while the fireworks were playing at the festival... after I kissed Nagisa... what happened between you two that night?" asked Shizuma.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shizuma... did you say that Nagisa was... pregnant?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." said Shizuma.

Sasuke was speechless... and shocked... that his own girlfriend, Nagisa... was pregnant!

"She didn't sleep with you... did she... Shizuma?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the window and not facing Shizuma.

"No. At first I thought she slept with Tamao. But that's impossible. Two women and two men cannot make a baby... only a man and woman can make a baby... and you're the only boy at this school, Sasuke... are you not? But... I want to know one thing." said Shizuma.

"And what would that be... Shizuma?" asked Sasuke as he looked back at Shizuma.

"Did you sleep with her?" asked Shizuma referring to Nagisa.

"I..." said Sasuke as he remembered the night that he slept with Nagisa two months earlier.

_Flashback..._

_As Nagisa was continuing to run back to her dorm, someone put a hand over her mouth as she let out a small squeal as she realized who it was that grabbed her... Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... what are you doing here?" asked Nagisa._

"_Shh... come with me... Nagisa." said Sasuke as he started kissing Nagisa passionately as they made their way to Nagisa's dorm as she opened the door, got in and closed it._

_Nagisa then landed on her bed as Sasuke hovered over her. _

"_Now... we can be alone... without any interruption." said Sasuke as he took off his shirt, put Nagisa's head on her pillow, took off her dress as she untied his pants until they were fully nude._

_He then started kissing her lips, then kissed her neck. He then kissed her stomach._

"_Nagisa..." said Sasuke as Nagisa looked at him as he said:_

"I love you."

"_Sasuke... I love you too." said Nagisa as she smiled and let happy tears fall from her eyes._

"_Why are you crying?" asked Sasuke as he noticed the tears._

"_I'm just... I'm just happy... to be with you... because... when you said that you loved me earlier... at first... I didn't know what to say... but... I've always wanted to say that... I love you... Sasuke Uchiha." said Nagisa._

"_I love you too... Nagisa Aoi." said Sasuke as they continued with their romantic moment._

Finally... Sasuke said:

"Yes." as Shizuma's eyes widened in shock.

"I couldn't help myself. Shizuma... I'm madly in love with Nagisa. And I'll do whatever it takes to be with her by loving her and not hurting her." said Sasuke as he looked at Shizuma.

"Sasuke... if you love Nagisa that much... then she can hang out with us from now on if she likes." said Shizuma.

"But what about Tamao?" asked Sasuke.

"Her too. But... Sasuke... tomorrow night... I'm taking you and Nagisa somewhere." said Shizuma.

"Where?" asked Sasuke.

"You'll see." said Shizuma with a smirk as she left her dorm.

As she opened her door, Nagisa was there.

"Nagisa." said Shizuma.

"Ms. Shizuma... is it all right if I talk to Sasuke alone?" asked Nagisa.

"I was just about to leave anyway." said Shizuma as she left Nagisa as she entered Sasuke's and Shizuma's dorm.

"Nagisa... you heard?" asked Sasuke.

"Every word." said Nagisa.

"Nagisa... tomorrow night is the performance for Carmen. I know that we've worked on it for the past two months. But before that... I want to ask you something." said Sasuke.

"What is it, Sasuke?" asked Nagisa.

"Nagisa... are you.. are you pregnant?" asked Sasuke as Nagisa's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes. But... since I'm playing Carmen... a pregnant woman like me can't play as her." said Nagisa.

"But Nagisa... you're only fourteen." said Sasuke.

"And you're only seventeen." said Nagisa.

"Anyway... I'll be playing Don Jose. Shizuma will play Escamillo. But however..." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Nagisa.

"...However... after the play is over... Shizuma is taking us somewhere." said Sasuke.

"You mean... as in all of us?" asked Nagisa.

"No... just you and me." said Sasuke as he shook his head.

Nagisa then smiled at the thought of her being with both Sasuke and Shizuma.

"Sasuke..." said Nagisa.

"Hmm?" asked Sasuke.

"You're not mad are you?" asked Nagisa.

"About what?" asked Sasuke.

"About me being pregnant with your child." said Nagisa.

"No. Nagisa... I love you... and I would never... in all my life... do anything to... hurt you." said Sasuke as he kissed Nagisa.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Nagisa.

"I never tell a lie." said Sasuke as he began kissing her again as they fell on the bed and began kissing again.

As they were fully naked, Sasuke said:

"I love you... Nagisa."

"I... I love you too... Sasuke." said Nagisa as Sasuke smiled as they resumed their "romantic moment".


	9. Chapter 9: Carmen

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 9: Carmen

_**Bold and Italic = Announcer and Kyuubi.**_

_Later that night..._

Sasuke, Nagisa, Shizuma, and the rest of the cast members were getting ready for the show, "Carmen."

Just then, the announcement came on.

"_**We will now begin the Strawberry House upperclassman's version of Carmen."**_

"Is everyone ready?" asked Miyuki.

"Yes." said Sasuke.

"I am ready!" cried Nagisa.

"Me too!" cried Amane.

**(NOTE: I AM ONLY DOING THE PARTS OF WHEN NAGISA PLAYS CARMEN INSTEAD OF CHIKARU DUE TO HER SPRAINING HER ANKLE.)**

As Escamillo (Escamillo) and Don Jose (Sasuke) began fighting, Carmen (Nagisa) stopped their fight.

"Stop!" cried Carmen (Nagisa) as Escamillo (Shizuma) and Don Jose (Sasuke) looked at her.

"Please... don't kill each other.) said Carmen (Nagisa).

"_Keep going, Nagisa. You're doing great." _said Sasuke to himself.

"Escamillo, you're the hero of Seville... and the star of the festival Now, go! " cried Carmen (Nagisa.)

"I withdraw... I shall never forget this!" cried Escamillo (Shizuma).

After Escamillo (Shizuma) left the stage and went backstage, it was Don Jose's (Sasuke) and Carmen's Carmen (Nagisa) turn to take the spotlight.

"Oh, Carmen! I love you! I had to quit the army by becoming a thief because of you! You do know that, right?" asked Don Jose (Sasuke).

"Hmph! So what does it matter to you, huh? My dream is to become a free woman! I won't lie to myself!" cried Carmen (Nagisa).

"Carmen, listen to me! Please! Let's run away together and start our lives over again!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke) as he walked over to Carmen (Nagisa).

"No! No! This ring that you gave me... to heck with it!" cried Carmen (Nagisa).

Just then, the applause from the stadium was roaring.

"He won! I have to go!" cried Carmen (Nagisa) as she ran to the stadium.

"H-Hey! Carmen!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke) as Carmen (Nagisa) turned around as he stabbed her with his sword as Carmen (Nagisa) fell to the ground, dead.

"Carmen... what have I done? Carmen... no... No! Carmen!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke) as Carmen (Nagisa) died.

Suddenly, the audience began applauding... including Tamao, Chiyo and Miyuki. As Nagisa and Sasuke stood up, the girls were circling them.

"Nagisa, you were great!" cried Tamao.

"Sasuke, you're so cool!" cried Chiyo.

"Great job." said Miyuki.

"Sasuke." said Shizuma.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke as he looked at her.

"Well done." said Shizuma as she smiled at him.

"Thank you." said Sasuke as he smiled back at her.

_Later that night..._

Sasuke and Nagisa were back in Shizuma's dorm that Sasuke shared with her.

"You did a good job, Nagisa." said Sasuke with a smile.

"I'm so happy that I got to be on stage with you." said Nagisa.

"You know... all my life... I have always been a ninja... but now... I get to be a transfer student here. And... when Shizuma said, "Well done." to me, it made me feel so relieved... and welcomed. I hope I get to play Don Jose again sometime." said Sasuke as he smiled at Nagisa.

"You will." said Nagisa.

"Nagisa." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke." said Nagisa as the two began kissing.

"I love you... Nagisa." said Sasuke.

"I... I love you too... Sasuke." said Nagisa.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sasuke.

"It's Shizuma." said Shizuma.

"Come in." said Sasuke as Shizuma entered her dorm.

"Sasuke... Nagisa... are you ready?" asked Shizuma.

"For what?" asked Sasuke.

"You know... to take you somewhere." said Shizuma.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Nagisa... are you ready?" asked Sasuke as he held out his left hand.

"Yes!" cried Nagisa as she grabbed Sasuke's right hand with her left as Shizuma took them to the place that she was talking about to them.


	10. Chapter 10: Kaori

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 10: Kaori

_Later that night..._

After the play, "Carmen" was over, Shizuma decided to take Sasuke and Nagisa to her Etoile villa. They finally got to a room that Shizuma led them into.

"Come in." said Shizuma as Sasuke and Nagisa went inside the room.

"This room..." said Nagisa.

"What is this room? I don't get it." said Sasuke.

"Right now, there's nobody using it at the moment." said Shizuma,

""Her?"" asked Sasuke.

"You mean... the other Etoile?" asked Nagisa.

"Her name was... Kaori." said Shizuma as lightning flashed.

"Kaori..." said Nagisa.

"Yes. Kaori Sakuragi." said Shizuma.

"Kaori Sakuragi?" asked Sasuke.

"If she were alive right now, she'd be the same age as you... Nagisa." said Shizuma as she sat on Kaori's bed.

"This room once belonged to Kaori..." said Shizuma.

"This is Kaori's room?" asked Sasuke.

"Kaori's room?" asked Nagisa.

"If I'm going to continue the story, this will be the best place to do it. That night, there was also a thunderstorm just like this one." said Shizuma.

"That night?" asked Nagisa.

"When we... made love." said Shizuma as Sasuke remembered the first time that he and Nagisa made love.

_Flashback..._

_As Nagisa was continuing to run back to her dorm, someone put a hand over her mouth as she let out a small squeal as she realized who it was that grabbed her... Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... what are you doing here?" asked Nagisa._

"_Shh... come with me... Nagisa." said Sasuke as he started kissing Nagisa passionately as they made their way to Nagisa's dorm as she opened the door, got in and closed it._

_Nagisa then landed on her bed as Sasuke hovered over her. _

"_Now... we can be alone... without any interruption." said Sasuke as he took off his shirt, put Nagisa's head on her pillow, took off her dress as she untied his pants until they were fully nude._

_He then started kissing her lips, then kissed her neck. He then kissed her stomach._

"_Nagisa..." said Sasuke as Nagisa looked at him as he said:_

"I love you."

"_Sasuke... I love you too." said Nagisa as she smiled and let happy tears fall from her eyes._

"_Why are you crying?" asked Sasuke as he noticed the tears._

"_I'm just... I'm just happy... to be with you... because... when you said that you loved me earlier... at first... I didn't know what to say... but... I've always wanted to say that... I love you... Sasuke Uchiha." said Nagisa._

"_I love you too... Nagisa Aoi." said Sasuke as they continued with their romantic moment._

_End of flashback..._

"Made love?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke... we made love." said Shizuma.

"No. It's not quite I meant by us making love. But even now, I still can't tell the difference between true love, and some naïve innocent love. I still can't figure it out... even to this day. But even though I miss her, we still need each other.

"_Ms. Shizuma. I must continue to listen. She seems serious about her story." _said Nagisa to herself.

"_Shizuma... I don't know why... but for some reason... I'm starting to feel sorry for her. Why? Why do I feel sorry for her? Why, Sasuke? Why is it that you're feeling this way? You hate her, don't you?" _asked Sasuke to himself.

"But... Kaori... from that moment on... my world fell apart since then. But the one to give me my world back, was you, Nagisa. It's because of you... I'm able to stand up for myself again. Because of you... I'm able to once again..." said Shizuma.

"Me too. But ever since I first met you, Shizuma... I..." said Nagisa.

"Sasuke... Nagisa... go put some clothes on. The story is long. Besides, you can't stay in those pajamas for long. I'll bring some clothes for the both of you to change into." said Shizuma as she went to go find some clothes for both Sasuke and Nagisa to wear.

_A few minutes later..._

"_Shizuma." _said Sasuke to himself.

"Nagisa. Sasuke." said Shizuma.

"Shizuma." said Nagisa.

"The power will be restored immediately." said Shizuma as she walked to Nagisa.

"Nagisa. Sasuke. I've brought you some new clothes." said Shizuma as she noticed Nagisa's necklace which reminded her of Kaori's.

"_Shizuma." _said Kaori's voice echoing in her head as her eyes widened in shock as the clothes fell to the floor.

"Shizuma?" asked Nagisa as tears fell from Shizuma's eyes. Shizuma then fell on Nagisa.

"Kaori." said Shizuma.

"Shizuma." said Sasuke.

"Shizuma." said Nagisa as tears fell from her own eyes. 

"Kaori. Kaori." said Shizuma.

"Shizuma." said Nagisa.

Sasuke then remembered the night that his clan was killed as his eyes widened in shock.

_Flashback..._

"_Why? Why did you do this? Itachi, why?" asked a seven-year-old Sasuke._

"_To test the limits of my ability." said Itachi._

"_To test your... ability? Is that why you...?" asked Sasuke._

"_They were useless." said Itachi._

"_What do you... mean?" asked Sasuke._

"_Don't mess with me!" cried Sasuke as he ran to Itachi as he made a fist which made his little brother fall to the ground._

_Sasuke then remembered his brother's last words to him:_

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." _

_Sasuke then also remembered when he cried over his parents' deaths._

_End of flashback..._

"Shizuma." said Sasuke as tears fell out of his own eyes.

"Kaori." said Shizuma as she noticed that Nagisa and Sasuke were crying as Nagisa left the room.

"Wait! Nagisa!" cried Sasuke as he ran after her as they left the villa.

Sasuke then found Nagisa outside crying. Sasuke then hugged a sobbing Nagisa.

Shizuma then finally reached the pair as she put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he looked at her as Nagisa also looked at Shizuma as well.

"Shizuma." said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. In the end, I cannot do it. I'm sorry!" cried Nagisa as she ran back to the villa.

"Shizuma! Now look what you've done! You made her cry!" shouted an angry Sasuke.

"I..." said Shizuma.

"You what?" asked a still angry Sasuke.

"Sasuke... just let me talk to her." said Shizuma as Sasuke slapped her left cheek with his right hand.

"You know... at first... I thought I liked it here in Miator. But I was wrong. I'm leaving tomorrow morning with Nagisa. You will never see her again, Shizuma. This will be the last time that you'll ever see the both of us again. Tell Tamao... thank you. Goodbye, Shizuma. Shizuma... I hate you." said Sasuke as he ran back to the villa after Nagisa.

_The next day..._

When Shizuma woke up the next morning, she went into Sasuke's and Nagisa's room that they shared together and noticed that they were gone.

"_Sasuke... Nagisa... I'm... sorry... I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt her, Sasuke. You knew how much I loved Nagisa, right?" _asked Shizuma to herself.

Sasuke and Nagisa finally arrived at the dormitory.

"Nagisa! Sasuke!" cried Tamao and Miyuki as the two women ran to Sasuke and Nagisa.

"Nagisa. Sasuke." said Tamao.

"Where's Shizuma?" asked Miyuki as Nagisa shook her head.

"She's gone." said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." said Nagisa as she passed out.

"Nagisa?" asked Sasuke.

"Nagisa!" cried Tamao.

"Nagisa?" asked Miyuki.

"Nagisa!" cried Tamao again.

"Nagisa, wake up!" cried Sasuke.

"Hold on, I'm calling a doctor." said Miyuki.

"Nagisa, hang in there!" cried Tamao.

"Nagisa, stay with us, please!" cried Sasuke.

"Nagisa!" cried Tamao as she began crying.

"Nagisa!" cried Sasuke as he also began crying.

"Nagisa, wake up!" cried Tamao.

"Shizuma... why did you...?" asked Miyuki as she left Tamao and Sasuke alone with an unconscious Nagisa.


	11. Chapter 11: The Story Of Kaori Continues

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 11: The Story Of Kaori Continues

**(NOTE: I KNOW THAT SASUKE IS COMPLETELY OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT ISN'T HE SO SWEET? SORRY ABOUT THE LONG CHAPTER, GUYS. I WANTED TO INCLUDE KAORI'S AND SHIZUMA'S TRAGIC LOVE STORY AND SASUKE'S PROPOSAL. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. OH, AND DON'T WORRY. I'M STILL WORKING ON THE ADVENTURE OF NARUTO UZUMAKI: BELIEVE IT! BUT WHEN SCHOOL STARTS, I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE STORIES AS I USED TO DUE TO ME HAVING HOMEWORK. BUT TO MY FANS WHO HAVE BEEN LIKING MY STORIES, I JUST WANT TO SAY: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!)**

_Later that day..._

As Nagisa woke up, she woke up back in her dorm.

"Tamao..." said Nagisa as Sasuke quickly turned his head to her side and got closer to her and was petting her head as he sat on her bed.

"Shh... no... it's me, Nagisa... Sasuke." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... you're here." said Nagisa.

"So is Miyuki." said Sasuke.

"Ms. Rokujo?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes. Here she comes now." said Sasuke as he turned his head to where Miyuki was walking towards them.

"Ms. Rokujo!" cried Nagisa as Miyuki sat on a chair.

"It's okay." said Miyuki as she noticed the necklace that Shizuma gave to Nagisa.

"I heard that Shizuma hurt you." said Miyuki.

"Who told you?" asked Nagisa.

"I did." said Sasuke as Nagisa looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." said Nagisa.

"Miyuki... how much do you know about Shizuma?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll tell you everything. I know everything about Shizuma... no... all of it..." said Miyuki as she walked to the window.

"It's a long story. Shizuma and I... have been living in the Strawberry Dorms since first grade. Three years ago, we became third years... I was called in by the Student Body Council. They were talking about a new student that was transferring here. What have I been doing... am I telling you about another person in this story? However... this story... does not have a happy ending..." said Miyuki as she began telling the story about her, Shizuma, and the late Kaori, Shizuma's girlfriend.

_Flashback to 3 years ago..._

"_Look, Kaori, we can see the cathedral from here. Karoi Sakuragi. When you first come to an unfamiliar and new dormitory, you might get a little homesick. But, if you ever feel alone, no matter how much you miss your old home, you can always come to me." said Miyuki._

"_Okay." said Kaori._

"_Our room temp? It's been decided already?" asked Shizuma as she looked at Miyuki._

"_That's right. Her name is Kaori Sakuragi. She's a first year who just transferred here." said Miyuki._

"_So how was it decided? By fate?" asked Shizuma._

"_It was the Student Body Council President who decided it. Kaori has been weak ever since she was a little girl, and since she can't be a regular room temp, she was assigned to us" said Miyuki._

"_Hmmm... we've already became third graders only to have a room temp... I guess I must've been excited about nothing." said Shizuma as she laid down on her bed._

"_Shizuma, why are you always immature? Everyone looks up to us. Since Kaori's body have become weak ever since she was young, she never went to elementary school and ended up staying at home. We want her to have a good time while she's here at Miator, which is why we picked the most suitable upperclassmen just for her and only her." said Miyuki as Shizuma came closer to her._

"_Miyuki... so you think I'm the one that's immature? You wanted to be The Student Body Council President, huh?" asked Shizuma._

"_But a good Etoile requires support from The Student Body Council President. You should know that by now, Shizuma." said Miyuki._

"_What? Are you saying that I can't become the Etoile?" asked Shizuma._

"_Of course not." said Miyuki._

"_So?" asked Shizuma._

"_Sh... Shizuma..." said Miyuki as Shizuma said in her left ear:_

"_If you ever feel alone... can I meet you at The Student Body Council Room?" asked Shizuma as Miyuki threw the books._

"_Idiot!" cried Miyuki as Shizuma left the room as she began laughing._

"_Knucklehead." said Miyuki._

_Later that day..._

"_Say, Miyuki... can't you go by yourself?" asked Shizuma._

"_No. This was assigned to the both of us. Not just you, Shizuma. Besides... I think you and this beautiful would get along great together." said Miyuki._

"_It's not that fun, Miyuki." said Shizuma as she and Miyuki went to Kaori's room. Miyuki then knocked the door._

"_Come in." said Kaori as Shizuma and Miyuki entered her room. Of course, Shizuma was shocked by her beauty._

"_Shizuma Hanazono." said Shizuma shaking Kaori's hand._

"_Kaori Sakuragi." said Kaori shaking Shizuma's hand._

"_Shizuma?" asked Miyuki._

"_It's just like Miyuki said." said Shizuma._

"_Huh?" asked Kaori._

"_You are truly beautiful." said Shizuma as Kaori stood up._

"_Thank you so much, Ms. Hanazono." said Kaori._

"_Please... call me Shizuma." said Shizuma._

_Later that night..._

_Shizuma and Kaori were having dinner with Miyuki._

"_This time, it's a special recipe that was sent to me by my parents. It's a little bit different from Shizuma's." said Miyuki as she gave the soup to Shizuma and Kaori._

"_And here I thought that the Rokujo Clan had such strange tastes." said Shizuma._

"_Huh? Someone from the Hanazono Clan that lives in Momoyama has the guts to say that?" asked Miyuki._

"_I think we're better off, Princess Miyuki." said Shizuma as Kaori took her cup and said:_

"_But... the scent smells good. It's so delicious."_

"_That was a great dinner, Miyuki. Well... I guess Kaori is on your side then." said Shizuma with a smile._

"_That's right. There are two votes in favor now, aren't they? Thank you, Kaori." said Miyuki as she smiled at Kaori._

"_It's not a problem." said Kaori with a smile._

_The next morning..._

_Kaori and Shizuma were going somewhere._

"_I'm off!" cried Kaori._

"_Wait! Kaori!" cried Shizuma as she ran after Kaori who was also running._

"_Wait up! Both of you!" cried Miyuki as she ran after the girls._

_When Kaori stopped running, she panted._

"_Are you okay? We're almost there." said Shizuma as she finally caught up to Kaori._

_Later that night..._

_Miyuki, Shizuma, and Kaori were looking at the stars._

"_How pretty." said Kaori._

"_That's right. It'd be more romantic if we saw a beautiful meteor shower." said Shizuma._

"_Stop ruining the atmosphere, Shizuma." said Miyuki._

"_But... the sky is so beautiful when it's starry like this." said Kaori._

"_I remember three years ago, in the summer, reports said that we could see the Perseids meteor shower." said Miyuki._

"_It's too early." said Shizuma._

"_What a shame." said Miyuki._

"_I wonder if I'll still be alive by then..." said Kaori._

"_Don't say that. Of course you will." said Shizuma._

"_But... now... I'm happier now." said Kaori._

_Later that night..._

_Shizuma and Kaori were sneaking out of their dorms to go to a tree that they found that was under the full moon. They then ended up making love._

_The next morning..._

_Miyuki opened the blinds for Kaori as she was in her room._

"_But it's true. Shizuma ran into the Sister. She's still at the disciplinary room." said Kaori as she began laughing._

"_I see. It looks like Shizuma has to be honest." said Miyuki as she saw Kaori hugging her._

"_Kaori?" asked Miyuki._

"_Miyuki. Before I came here, I was so weak that I couldn't leave my room. But before I came to Miator, I... thought that I wouldn't live in this world. I thought I was dead. But after I lived here, I was saved from the other world. Thank you... for letting me meet Shizuma." said Kaori._

"_You're welcome. I'm very happy too." said Miyuki._

_1 year later..._

_It was Wintertime in Miator and Miyuki went in the classroom to show Shizuma something._

"_Huh? Don't you have to go to the Student Body Council today?" asked Shizuma._

"_Shizuma, what's this?" asked an upset Miyuki as the application said Kaori's name._

"_It's what you're seeing now. It's an application for the Etoile election. It's just as you said, I wanted to enter in the Etoile election this year." said Shizuma._

"_Then what the heck is this? Your partners with Kaori!" cried Miyuki as she got closer to Shizuma._

"_You should already know that she's the one." said Shizuma._

"_But she's sick! Her body has been too weak since the beginning of this year. That's why she hasn't been coming to school, isn't it? Do you even understand the meaning of Etoile? She's the representative of all of the three schools! She has an amazing responsibility of being the head of all the students here at Miator. Do you ever wonder of how Kaori could survive all that?" asked Miyuki._

"_I doubt she can..." said Shizuma as she looked away from Miyuki._

"_But then... why...?" asked Miyuki._

_Later that day..._

_Miyuki and Shizuma were visiting Kaori._

"_Kaori, you have a guest." said Shizuma._

"_Kaori..." said Miyuki as she noticed Kaori sitting on the bed._

"_Miyuki... it's been a long time." said Kaori as she stood up._

"_It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you feeling?" asked a Miyuki who was shocked._

"_Today, I feel great. I couldn't even get up yesterday." said Kaori._

_Miyuki and Shizuma were setting up a bath for Kaori._

"_Why aren't you taking her to the hospital?" asked Miyuki._

"_It's already... too late." said Shizuma._

"_No way... who told you that?" asked Miyuki._

"_Three days ago... I was told that she only has three months left to live." said Shizuma._

"_No way... why now..." said Miyuki._

"_She wouldn't tell us." said Shizuma as she stood up._

"_It can't be... that's impossible... why have waited so long to tell me, Shizuma? Why?" asked Miyuki as Shizuma accidentally leaned on the heater._

"_Because, the both of us decided that I'd become the Etoile. I have a feeling that I won't get elected. But this year, it's a representative from Spica, right?" asked Shizuma._

"_It doesn't matter. Even if it's Spica or someone else... no one will be able to beat the two of you. All the two of you have to do is step onto the stage. Then, the two of you will become this year's Etoile." said Miyuki._

_Later that day..._

"_**We will now begin the Etoile procession ceremony. The Etoile this year will be... from St. Miator Girls' School... Ms. Shizuma Hanazono and Ms. Kaori Sakuragi."**_ _said the announcer._

_Meanwhile, a sad Miyuki was getting Kaori dressed up for her to go on stage with Shizuma._

"_All finished. You're beautiful." said Miyuki._

"_Thank you." said Kaori._

_After Miyuki was done dressing Kaori, the two of them met Shizuma on stage._

"_Now... go meet Shizuma on stage." said Miyuki as Kaori nodded her head. Just as Kaori was about to join Shizuma on stage, she passed out._

"_Kaori!" cried Miyuki as Kaori quickly came to and said:_

"I'm sorry." 

"_Please... hold onto me." as Kaori nodded her head._

"_I can hear... the angels singing." said Kaori as she and Miyuki walked over to where Shizuma was standing._

"_Thank you for everything, Miyuki." said Kaori._

"_Just a bit more, Kaori." said Miyuki._

"_The angels... their voices..." said Kaori as she fell into Shizuma's arms._

"_Kaori!" cried Shizuma._

"_Shizuma..." said Kaori as she passed out._

_Sadly, soon after Shizuma and Kaori had just become the new Etoiles, Kaori died._

"_This room... will be empty for a while. You're not crying... are you, Shizuma?" asked Miyuki._

"_Kaori never cried. Even after facing death, not once has she cried. Now there's no one using this room. No one will ever know what happened here." said Shizuma as she walked into Kaori's room as Miyuki closed Kaori's door._

_As Shizuma began remembering Kaori, she began to cry. Miyuki then began to cry too._

"_This is all I know about her. From that point on, Shizuma's heart was broken forever. Even in those two years, the only person that was in Shizuma's heart was her, where anyone was unable to reach her. Kaori is still there." said Miyuki as she was done telling her story._

_End of flashback..._

After Miyuki was finished with her story, Nagisa began crying in Sasuke's arms.

"I'm so sorry. I have placed this awful burden on you. I thought that Shizuma would try to move on, and to forget all about Kaori. But I was wrong. I placed all my hopes on you. I'm sorry... Nagisa." said Miyuki as Nagisa began sobbing into Sasuke's arms even harder.

"Miyuki... do you mind if Nagisa have a little privacy alone?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure." said Miyuki as she left Nagisa's dorm.

Nagisa then continued crying uncontrollably.

"Shh. There, there. It's all right, Nagisa. I'm here now. It's okay." said Sasuke comforting the still sobbing Nagisa.

"Sasuke... don't leave me... please!" begged Nagisa.

"No... I won't." said Sasuke.

Nagisa then looked at him as he gave her a serious look.

"Nagisa... I've been waiting to say this to you... ever since we were in Carmen. I love you, Nagisa Aoi... will you marry me?" asked Sasuke as he put an engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"Yes... I will! Yes!" cried Nagisa as she and Sasuke began kissing.


	12. Chapter 12: Nagisa's Depression

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 12: Nagisa's Depression

**(NOTE: THE REASON WHY SOME OF THE GIRLS ARE USED TWICE TO PLAY DIFFERENT CHARACTERS IS BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH STRAWBERRY PANIC GIRLS TO PLAY THEM, SO SORRY GUYS.)**

_2 weeks later..._

While Nagisa was hurt that Shizuma hurt her due to her missing Kaori, Nagisa decided to spend more time with her new fiance, Sasuke. Then, it was time for the new play, Romeo + Juliet to begin. Tamao had written the script for the play of course.

Here was the cast:

Sasuke Uchiha as Romeo Montague

Nagisa Aoi as Juliet Capulet

Yaya Nanto as Tybalt Capulet

Hikari Konohana as Mercutio

Tsubomi Okuwaka as Friar Lawrence

Miyuki Rokujo as Ted Montague

Sister Mizue as Caroline Montague

Kaname Kenjo as Fugencio Capulet

Chikaru Minamato as Gloria Capulet

Tamao Suzumi as Dave Paris

Remon Natsume as Chief Prince

Kagome Byakudan as The Nurse

Miyuki Rokujo as Balthasar

Amane Ohtori as Benvolio

Tamao Suzumi as Gregory

Yaya Nanto as Sampson

Remon Natsume as Abram

Sister Mizue as Apothecary

_Later that night..._

Just as the play was about to start, the announcer said:

"_**We will now begin the Strawberry House upperclassman's version of Romeo + Juliet."**_

_Later in the play..._

Finally, when it was time for Juliet (Nagisa) to come up.

"Ay me!" said Juliet (Nagisa).

"She speaks: Oh speak again, bright angel." said Romeo (Sasuke).

"Romeo, Romeo, O Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name and I will no longer be a Capulet." said Juliet (Nagisa).

"I take thee at thy word." said Romeo (Sasuke).

"If they do see thee, they will-" said Juliet (Nagisa) as she was about to say her line.

"If they do see thee, they will-" said Juliet (Nagisa) again.

"_Go on, Nagisa. Say it: If they do see thee, they will murder thee." _said Sasuke to himself.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm sorry!" cried Nagisa as she ran offstage crying about Shizuma.

"Wait! Nagisa!" cried Sasuke.

"Sasuke... you can't leave. We have to finish the show." said Miyuki.

"I'm sorry. But Nagisa's my fiance... and I will not let her suffer." said Sasuke as he ran off with Tamao to find Nagisa.

_Later that night..._

Nagisa was sitting at the piano and remembering herself playing it with Shizuma. Just then, Kagome Byakudan came.

"Kagome." said Nagisa as she walked to her and asked: 

"What's the matter?"

""Why... are you crying?" asked Kagome.

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Nagisa as tears formed in her eyes.

"Huh?" asked Kagome.

"Huh?" repeated Nagisa.

"You've been... crying all along, haven't you?" asked Kagome as Nagisa began crying uncontrollably again.

Finally, Sasuke and Tamao found her crying right in front of Kagome as her bear Ohshibaru, comforted the sobbing Nagisa.

"_Nagisa." _said Sasuke to himself as he sadly looked at Nagisa and hugged her as she sobbed in his arms.

_Later that night..._

As Sasuke decided to cherr up Nagisa by staying with her in her dorm that she shared with Tamao, the other girls (Chiyo, Kagome, Tsubomi, Remon, and Kizuna) were noticing that Nagisa went back to being depressed. But Tamao already knew that Nagisa was depressed... because Sasuke told Tamao of what happened between him, Nagisa, and Shizuma the night that Shizuma was crying Kaori's name.

"What's wrong with Nagisa?" asked Chiyo.

"She used to be so happy before." said Tsubomi.

"If there's anything that we can do to help..." said Chiyo.

"I'm sure that she understands everyone's feelings. But tonight..." said Tamao as Nagisa cried herself quietly to sleep while she and Sasuke were naked after he cheered her up by making love to her.


	13. Chapter 13: Sasuke's Nightmare!

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 13: Sasuke's Nightmare!

_Later that night..._

While Sasuke and Nagisa were sleeping, Sasuke had a nightmare.

_In Sasuke's nightmare..._

_When Sasuke was sleeping, he heard Nagisa walk past his dorm, crying with a knife in her left hand due to her depression over Shizuma.. _

_Sasuke then got up and said:_

"Nagisa?"

_Sasuke then followed Nagisa's crying._

"_Nagisa!" cried Sasuke as Nagisa looked at him and ran._

"_No! Wait! Nagisa!" cried Sasuke as he ran after her._

_Nagisa then went into the cafeteria and slit both of her wrists. When Sasuke finally reacher her, he saw a pool of blood surrounding her dead body._

"_No... Nagisa!" cried Sasuke as he ran to her and picked up her limp body._

"_Nagisa... Nagisa... wake up!" cried Sasuke._

"_Nagisa... please don't leave me. I love you." said Sasuke as he was about to cry._

"_Nagisa..." said Sasuke as tears formed in his eyes and he began crying._

"_Nagisa... Nagisa..." said Sasuke as he began rocking her back and forth like a baby and kept repeating her name over and over._


	14. Chapter 14: Sasuke Eavesdrops

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 14: Sasuke Eavesdrops

**(NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER, SASUKE EAVESDROPES ON BOTH SHIZUMA AND MIYUKI, AND NAGISA AND TAMAO'S CONVERSATIONS. ALSO, SASUKE TELLS THE STORY TO NAGISA OF HOW HE CAME TO MIATOR... AND WHY HE DID.)**

_The next day..._

After Sasuke's nightmare, he woke up the next day shouting:

"Nagisa!"

...only to find that Nagisa was on his left side and was sound asleep facing him.

"_Oh... it was just a dream." _said Sasuke to himself as he kissed her lips and whispered:

"I love you... Nagisa."

Suddenly, he heard Miyuki and Shizuma talking from her room.

"How is it so easy for you to say her name?" asked Shizuma.

"_Shizuma?" _asked Sasuke to himself as he opened the door a little bit and eavesdropped on her conversation with Miyuki.

"You always say the same thing. Even in the last two years, it's always been... do your duty as the Etoile. Only that." said Shizuma as she clutched her necklace.

"_Wait... what's Miyuki doing in Shizuma's room?" _asked Sasuke to himself.

"Shizuma, you're the Etoile." said Miyuki.

"But before I became the Etoile, I was just an ordinary person!" cried Shizuma.

"Of course. How could I forget? I've always been with you at your side. Even if it'd to do with Nagisa or Kaori, I've been looking back on it. I know too much about you, Shizuma." said Miyuki.

"No. You don't understand. Only _you _can see it. You have no idea of what true love is all about. You've never fallen in love with anyone. That's why... you don't understand how I feel!" cried Shizuma.

"It's not that, it's just..." said Miyuki.

"Does it really matter who _you've _fallen in love with, Miyuki?" asked Shizuma as she took a step closer to Miyuki... and kissed her. Miyuki was shocked. Sasuke then widened his eyes in shock as he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"_Miyuki..." _said Sasuke to himself.

After Shizuma stopped kissing Miyuki, Miyuki slapped her on the cheek.

"Idiot!" shouted Miyuki.

"Miyuki..." said Shizuma as Miyuki began to cry.

"Miyuki... why are you crying?" asked Shizuma.

"Am I not allowed?" asked Miyuki.

"No... I'm going to the greenhouse for a little bit. I'm really sorry, Miyuki. I didn't mean to do anything rash. It was just a joke, that's all." said Shizuma as she left her room.

After Shizuma left her room, she didn't notice that Sasuke was eavesdropping on their conversation this whole time. Then, Sasuke came into Miyuki's room.

"Miyuki..." said Sasuke.

"What do you want, Shizu-" said Miyuki as she turned around to face Sasuke.

"Oh... Sasuke... it's only you. You heard?" asked Miyuki.

"Every word." said Sasuke. Miyuki then began sobbing into Sasuke's arms uncontrollably after her "kiss" with Shizuma.

"Sasuke. If Shizuma had done that to you... how would you have reacted?" asked Miyuki between sobs.

"I would have punched her right in the face. However... there was a one time that she almost had kissed me." said Sasuke as he remembered the time that Shizuma _almost _kissed him.

_Flashback..._

_After Shizuma and Sasuke left the cafeteria, they went to that same tree where she and Nagisa met for the first time._

"_Wait... Shizuma... what are you doing?" asked Sasuke._

"_Something that I had tried to do with Nagisa... but failed. And now... it's your turn to be kissed... Sasuke. Your onyx eyes would make any woman want to fall in love with you, Sasuke. Your raven hair is so soft... that it shines in the moonlight... and the sun." _ _said Shizuma as Sasuke's eyes were widened and shook with shock the whole time. His heart began pounding rapidly as he started to sweat like a pig due to his anxiety._

_As Shizuma was about to kiss Sasuke, a twig snapped as Nagisa accidentally stepped on it as Sasuke's eyes were closed while Shizuma noticed that Nagisa had ran back to class._

_He then opened his eyes._

_He then witnessed what Shizuma saw._

_Just then, Shizuma knocked Sasuke out as she put a fist to his stomach as he fell to the ground._

"_Na... gi... sa..." said Sasuke as his eyes were shut as he slipped into unconsciousness._

_End of flashback..._

After Sasuke told Miyuki on what happened between him and Shizuma, Miyuki calmed down.

"Sasuke... the Etoile elections are coming up. If _you _become the Etoile... who will you have... as your partner?" asked Miyuki.

"I think I know _who _would make a perfect partner." said Sasuke with a smirk as he thought of Nagisa.

_Later that day..._

After Tamao was done with her shower, she saw Nagisa who had been awake all this time.

"Nagisa... you're awake. Nagisa..." said Tamao.

"I... it would've been better if I hadn't come to Miator. If I hadn't come to Miator, I would've never met Shizuma and to end up falling in love with her. If I hadn't come to Miator... I would've never met Sasuke... and would've never slept with him... or be pregnant with his child." said Nagisa.

Sasuke, who had just overheard Nagisa and Tamao's conversation slammed the door open and cried:

"Nagisa!"

The two girls then looked at Sasuke.

"Tamao... do you mind leaving the room for a few minutes?" asked Sasuke.

Tamao then nodded her head.

"See you later, Nagisa."

Sasuke then sat on her bed.

"Nagisa... let me tell you a story... it's about a boy... who first came to Miator... and why he did. This boy... had a brother... who massacred his entire clan... when the boy was seven... and the boy vowed to become an avenger. But then... six years later... he went to an evil man... called... Orochimaru. But however... four more years passed... and the boy... was sent to attend Miator... according to his parents' will. And then... when he first came to Miator... he met this girl... whom he later fell in love with... and he promised himself... that he'd be with her... until the end of time." said Sasuke as he smiled at Nagisa.

"Sasuke... you... you're that boy!" cried Nagisa.

"Yes." said Sasuke as he nodded as his head. "That's why... you never should say things like that... because if you did leave Miator... I would go with you. But anyway... that's not why I'm here. Nagisa... the Etoile elections are coming up... and... I was wondering... if _I _became one of the Etoiles... would you become... my Etoile partner?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I... I can't. If I become one of the Etoiles... then... Shizuma would ask me to be _her _partner... instead of yours." said Nagisa.

"Nagisa... I'm tired of seeing you mope around Shizuma all the time. It's time for you to move on. You've got to forget about her. Nagisa... look... I know it's hard to forget about Shizuma... but you've just got to move on, all right? Nagisa... Shizuma hurt you. She hurt you because all she ever cares about... is that dead girlfriend of hers... Kaori. But Nagisa... I would never do that. I would never think about my dead girlfriend and to forget all about you. I would move on... with you. Nagisa... that's why I asked you to marry me. It's not only because I loved you... but it's because she broke your heart. That's why... Nagisa... as my fiance... will you become... my Etoile partner... if we became the Etoiles together?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." said Nagisa.

"No... how about this... if you and I... become the Etoiles together... then would you marry me?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, Sasuke! I love you!" cried Nagisa.

"I love you too, Nagisa. But look... I want the old Nagisa back. You know... the one who used to always be happy... and would never cry... or become depressed over some girlfriend of hers who can't stop thinking about her late girlfriend. Just... go back to the way you were before.. Nagisa." said Sasuke.

"I... I shall try!" cried Nagisa.

"That's my Nagisa." said Sasuke with a smile as he kissed her passionately.


	15. Chapter 15: Reminiscence Of The Past!

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 15: Reminiscence Of The Past!

_Later that day..._

After her kiss with Miyuki, Shizuma went back to that same tree when she first met Nagisa and Sasuke. She then placed her right palm and remembered the memories that she shared... with Nagisa... and Sasuke.

_Flashback..._

_"Who are you?" asked Shizuma. "Like Nagisa, I, Sasuke Uchiha, am also a transfer student. So stay away from her." said Sasuke as he walked away with Nagisa in his arms and leaving a shocked and speechless Shizuma. Shizuma then glared at Sasuke realizing that she hated him for what he said to her. _

_"Wait... that's that same girl that kissed Nagisa's forehead this morning." said Sasuke as he angrily glared at Shizuma. Shizuma then looked at Nagisa. She then motioned her right index finger to Nagisa as if telling her to "come here" to see her. Nagisa then walked to her. She then put her right hand on Nagisa's back and put her left hand on her chin as if trying to kiss her. As Shizuma was about to kiss Nagisa, her heart began beating fast. Sasuke's heart was also beating fast. "Nagisa." said Sasuke to himself. "So you're Nagisa, huh?" asked Shizuma caressed her lips with her left index finger as she was about to kiss her._ _"Sasuke... meet me tomorrow at that same tree where I first met you and Nagisa." said Shizuma as she whispered in Sasuke's left ear. Of course, Shizuma headed off to bed as Sasuke was confused to why she would invite him to that tree where he and Nagisa met her earlier that day. _

"_What could she possibly want to do with me? She'd better not try to kiss me like she did with Nagisa. For some reason, I feel like I'm falling in love with Nagisa. But Shizuma... mark my words. You will stay away from my Nagisa. Even if you are in love with her, I will make you stay away from her... believe me... I will." said Sasuke to himself._

"_Ms. Etoile. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! You see, I-" said Nagisa as Shizuma said:_

"Good morning, Nagisa."

"_Huh? How do you know my name?" asked Nagisa._

"_I believe it was your friend, Sasuke who told me who you were yesterday when you fainted somewhere in the gardens... was it not?" asked Shizuma as Nagisa looked at an angry Sasuke who was glaring at Shizuma._

"_Nagisa... may I know your last name?" asked Shizuma._

"_Aoi. Nagisa Aoi." said Nagisa as she looked back at Shizuma._

"_Here... your necktie was loose." said Shizuma as she fixed Nagisa's necktie._

"_I hope that today..." said Shizuma._

"_Oh no... it's that same feeling again... my body... I can't move." said Nagisa to herself._

"_...will be a wonderful day." said Shizuma as she was about to kiss her._

"_Nagisa." said Tamao to herself._

"_Oh no... not again. I... I've got to do something... but what?" asked Sasuke to himself._

_Just then, the clock rang,_

"_Nagisa, let's go. Excuse us, Ms. Etoile." said Tamao as she and Nagisa walked to the cafeteria._

_Shizuma then looked at Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... come with me." said Shizuma as she grabbed Sasuke's right hand with her left._

"_Wait... Shizuma... where are you going with that boy?" asked Miyuki._

"_That's none of your business." said Shizuma as she glared at her._

"_Okay. But please hurry back." said Miyuki._

"_I will." said Shizuma as she looked at Sasuke and smirked at him._

"_Wait... Shizuma... what are you doing?" asked Sasuke._

"_Something that I had tried to do with Nagisa... but failed. And now... it's your turn to be kissed... Sasuke. Your onyx eyes would make any woman want to fall in love with you, Sasuke. Your raven hair is so soft... that it shines in the moonlight... and the sun." _ _said Shizuma as Sasuke's eyes were widened and shook with shock the whole time. His heart began pounding rapidly as he started to sweat like a pig due to his anxiety._

_As Shizuma was about to kiss Sasuke, a twig snapped as Nagisa accidentally stepped on it as Sasuke's eyes were closed while Shizuma noticed that Nagisa had ran back to class._

_He then opened his eyes._

_He then witnessed what Shizuma saw._

_Just then, Shizuma knocked Sasuke out as she put a fist to his stomach as he fell to the ground._

"_Na... gi... sa..." said Sasuke as his eyes were shut as he slipped into unconsciousness._

_Nagisa?" said a female voice as Sasuke and Nagisa looked up to find Shizuma standing there._

"_Oh! Shizuma!" cried Sasuke._

"_Shizuma..." said Nagisa._

"_What are you doing?" asked Shizuma as Sasuke and Nagisa stood up and looked at Shizuma._

"_Uh... Sasuke... why is Nagisa naked?" asked Shizuma._

"_Nagisa. Put your dress on. I think you should go back to your dorm." said Sasuke as he looked at Nagisa as she nodded and put her dress back on and ran back to her dorm._

"_You were having sex with her, weren't you, Sasuke?" asked Shizuma._

"_I... I almost did." said Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... listen to me. I am only going to say this once... and I'm not going to say it again: stay away from Nagisa." said Shizuma as she got closer to Sasuke._

_Sasuke then remembered that he said almost the exact same thing to Shizuma when Nagisa and Shizuma first met._

_Sasuke then glared at Shizuma again._

"_Stop with that glare of yours, Sasuke. And why are you looking at me like that? Huh?" asked Shizuma._

"_Because I want you to stay away from Nagisa as well." said Sasuke repeating his words that he said to her when he first met Shizuma._

"_Same goes for you." said Shizuma as she was about to leave but then turned her head to face Sasuke._

"_Oh... and one more thing: if you ever try to have sex with Nagisa again, you will be forbidden to see her again. Understand?" asked Shizuma._

"_Shizuma!" cried Sasuke as Shizuma turned around to face Sasuke._

"_From this point on, you and I will be rivals!" cried Sasuke._

"_Bring it on." said Shizuma as she walked away from Sasuke as the two of them went back to their dorm._

_Shizuma then put her right hand on Nagisa's left shoulder as Nagisa turned around and saw her._

"_I'm so happy... that I was able to find you here. Your eyes are so beautiful. Your hair is so soft. Your eyes would make any man or woman want to fall in love with you." said Shizuma as Nagisa remembered that she said almost the exact same thing to Sasuke earlier._

"_Now... we're finally alone... without any interruption. Now then, where was I? Oh yes... I remember now... I was just about to finish what I started." said Shizuma._

"_No... not again. My body... it can't move again. Why does this keep happening to me whenever I'm around her, huh?" asked Nagisa to herself._

"_Nagisa." said Sasuke to himself._

_Nagisa then closed her eyes as Shizuma was about to kiss her until..._

_...until Chiyo Tsukidate dropped her books._

"_Are you okay?" asked Nagisa as she ran to go help her._

"_Sasuke... what are you doing here?" asked Shizuma._

"_I was looking for you, Shizuma." said Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... just because I'm the Etoile doesn't mean that you can call me by my real name." said Shizuma._

"_You can't! Ms. Etoile! Ms. Etoile!" as they both fell into the pool. When they got in the pool, Nagisa looked at Shizuma as she noticed that she was looking at her. Shizuma then pulled Nagisa closer to her and kissed her. Nagisa's eyes then widened in shock. But soon, they calmly closed as she realized she was in love with Shizuma._

"_No, but..." said Nagisa as Shizuma walked closer to her and caressed her lips with her right index finger, and said:_

"It's your first time, right?" 

"_It's not my first kiss. But it's my second." replied Nagisa._

"_Your second? Who's the first?" asked Shizuma._

"_Sasuke." said Nagisa as Shizuma remembered the time that Nagisa and Sasuke were almost having sex._

_Well, we'll have to fix that now, won't we?" asked Shizuma._

"_Well, anyway... you and I have one thing in common. We both had our first kiss with our special one and our second with each other. But... Nagisa... don't think that this is my first kiss... and believe me... it's not the first time for me... but it may be the last time I share with you." said Shizuma as Nagisa landed on top of the bed as Nagisa realized that Shizuma was hovering over her._

"_Nagisa..." said Shizuma as she got on the bed and was about to take off her dress that showed her breasts._

"_Nagisa..." said Shizuma as she remembered her late girlfriend Kaori's voice saying:_

"_Shizuma..."_

_As Shizuma's eyes widened in shock, she seemed dazed while thinking about her dearest Kaori._

_Nagisa then got off the bed, walked to the door and said:_

"_U... Um... thank you so much for today." as she exited the room._

"_Sasuke... we need to talk." said Shizuma._

"_Now?" asked Sasuke._

"_Now." said Shizuma._

"_Go on." said Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... recently... everyone's been talking about Nagisa being pregnant. And... I wanted to know if it was true. But... Sasuke... that night at the pool while the fireworks were playing at the festival... after I kissed Nagisa... what happened between you two that night?" asked Shizuma._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shizuma... did you say that Nagisa was... pregnant?" asked Sasuke._

"_Yes." said Shizuma._

_Sasuke was speechless... and shocked... that his own girlfriend, Nagisa... was pregnant!_

"_She didn't sleep with you... did she... Shizuma?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the window and not facing Shizuma._

"_No. At first I thought she slept with Tamao. But that's impossible. Two women and two men cannot make a baby... only a man and woman can make a baby... and you're the only boy at this school, Sasuke... are you not? But... I want to know one thing." said Shizuma._

"_And what would that be... Shizuma?" asked Sasuke as he looked back at Shizuma._

"_Did you sleep with her?" asked Shizuma referring to Nagisa._

"_I..." said Sasuke as he remembered the night that he slept with Nagisa two months earlier._

"_Yes." as Shizuma's eyes widened in shock._

"_I couldn't help myself. Shizuma... I'm madly in love with Nagisa. And I'll do whatever it takes to be with her by loving her and not hurting her." said Sasuke as he looked at Shizuma._

"_Sasuke... if you love Nagisa that much... then she can hang out with us from now on if she likes." said Shizuma._

"_But what about Tamao?" asked Sasuke._

"_Her too. But... Sasuke... tomorrow night... I'm taking you and Nagisa somewhere." said Shizuma._

"_Where?" asked Sasuke._

"_You'll see." said Shizuma with a smirk as she left her dorm._

As Escamillo (Shizuma) and Don Jose (Sasuke) began fighting, Carmen (Nagisa) stopped their fight.

"Stop!" cried Carmen (Nagisa) as Escamillo (Shizuma) and Don Jose (Sasuke) looked at her.

"Please... don't kill each other.) said Carmen (Nagisa).

"_Keep going, Nagisa. You're doing great." _said Sasuke to himself.

"_Escamillo, you're the hero of Seville... and the star of the festival Now, go! " cried Carmen (Nagisa.)_

"_I withdraw... I shall never forget this!" cried Escamillo (Shizuma)._

_After Escamillo (Shizuma) left the stage and went backstage, it was Don Jose's (Sasuke) and Carmen's Carmen (Nagisa) turn to take the spotlight._

"_Oh, Carmen! I love you! I had to quit the army by becoming a thief because of you! You do know that, right?" asked Don Jose (Sasuke)._

"_Hmph! So what does it matter to you, huh? My dream is to become a free woman! I won't lie to myself!" cried Carmen (Nagisa)._

"_Carmen, listen to me! Please! Let's run away together and start our lives over again!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke) as he walked over to Carmen (Nagisa)._

"_No! No! This ring that you gave me... to heck with it!" cried Carmen (Nagisa)._

_Just then, the applause from the stadium was roaring._

"_He won! I have to go!" cried Carmen (Nagisa) as she ran to the stadium._

"_H-Hey! Carmen!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke) as Carmen (Nagisa) turned around as he stabbed her with his sword as Carmen (Nagisa) fell to the ground, dead._

"_Carmen... what have I done? Carmen... no... No! Carmen!" cried Don Jose (Sasuke) as Carmen (Nagisa) died._

_Suddenly, the audience began applauding... including Tamao, Chiyo and Miyuki. As Nagisa and Sasuke stood up, the girls were circling them._

"_Nagisa, you were great!" cried Tamao._

"_Sasuke, you're so cool!" cried Chiyo._

"_Great job." said Miyuki._

"_Sasuke." said Shizuma._

"_Yes?" asked Sasuke as he looked at her._

"_Well done." said Shizuma as she smiled at him._

"_Thank you." said Sasuke as he smiled back at her._

_After the play, "Carmen" was over, Shizuma decided to take Sasuke and Nagisa to her Etoile villa. They finally got to a room that Shizuma led them into._

"_Come in." said Shizuma as Sasuke and Nagisa went inside the room._

"_This room..." said Nagisa._

"_What is this room? I don't get it." said Sasuke._

"_Right now, there's nobody using it at the moment." said Shizuma,_

""_Her?"" asked Sasuke._

"_You mean... the other Etoile?" asked Nagisa._

"_Her name was... Kaori." said Shizuma as lightning flashed._

"_Kaori..." said Nagisa._

"_Yes. Kaori Sakuragi." said Shizuma._

"_Kaori Sakuragi?" asked Sasuke._

"_If she were alive right now, she'd be the same age as you... Nagisa." said Shizuma as she sat on Kaori's bed._

"_This room once belonged to Kaori..." said Shizuma._

"_This is Kaori's room?" asked Sasuke._

"_Kaori's room?" asked Nagisa._

"_If I'm going to continue the story, this will be the best place to do it. That night, there was also a thunderstorm just like this one." said Shizuma._

"_That night?" asked Nagisa._

"_When we... made love." said Shizuma as Sasuke remembered the first time that he and Nagisa made love._

"Made love?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke... we made love." said Shizuma.

"No. It's not quite I meant by us making love. But even now, I still can't tell the difference between true love, and some naïve innocent love. I still can't figure it out... even to this day. But even though I miss her, we still need each other.

"_Ms. Shizuma. I must continue to listen. She seems serious about her story." _said Nagisa to herself.

"_Shizuma... I don't know why... but for some reason... I'm starting to feel sorry for her. Why? Why do I feel sorry for her? Why, Sasuke? Why is it that you're feeling this way? You hate her, don't you?" _asked Sasuke to himself.

"But... Kaori... from that moment on... my world fell apart since then. But the one to give me my world back, was you, Nagisa. It's because of you... I'm able to stand up for myself again. Because of you... I'm able to once again..." said Shizuma.

"Me too. But ever since I first met you, Shizuma... I..." said Nagisa.

"Sasuke... Nagisa... go put some clothes on. The story is long. Besides, you can't stay in those pajamas for long. I'll bring some clothes for the both of you to change into." said Shizuma as she went to go find some clothes for both Sasuke and Nagisa to wear.

_A few minutes later..._

"_Shizuma." _said Sasuke to himself.

"Nagisa. Sasuke." said Shizuma.

"Shizuma." said Nagisa.

"The power will be restored immediately." said Shizuma as she walked to Nagisa.

"Nagisa. Sasuke. I've brought you some new clothes." said Shizuma as she noticed Nagisa's necklace _which reminded her of Kaori's._

"_Shizuma." said Kaori's voice echoing in her head as her eyes widened in shock as the clothes fell to the floor._

"_Shizuma?" asked Nagisa as tears fell from Shizuma's eyes. Shizuma then fell on Nagisa._

"_Kaori." said Shizuma._

"_Shizuma." said Sasuke._

"_Shizuma." said Nagisa as tears fell from her own eyes.  
_

"_Kaori. Kaori." said Shizuma._

"_Shizuma." said Nagisa._

_Sasuke then remembered the night that his clan was killed as his eyes widened in shock._

"_Shizuma." said Sasuke as tears fell out of his own eyes._

"_Kaori." said Shizuma as she noticed that Nagisa and Sasuke were crying as Nagisa left the room._

"_Wait! Nagisa!" cried Sasuke as he ran after her as they left the villa._

_Sasuke then found Nagisa outside crying. Sasuke then hugged a sobbing Nagisa._

_Shizuma then finally reached the pair as she put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he looked at her as Nagisa also looked at Shizuma as well._

"_Shizuma." said Sasuke._

"_I'm sorry. In the end, I cannot do it. I'm sorry!" cried Nagisa as she ran back to the villa._

"_Shizuma! Now look what you've done! You made her cry!" shouted an angry Sasuke._

"_I..." said Shizuma._

"_You what?" asked a still angry Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... just let me talk to her." said Shizuma as Sasuke slapped her left cheek with his right hand._

"_You know... at first... I thought I liked it here in Miator. But I was wrong. I'm leaving tomorrow morning with Nagisa. You will never see her again, Shizuma. This will be the last time that you'll ever see the both of us again. Tell Tamao... thank you. Goodbye, Shizuma. Shizuma... I hate you." said Sasuke as he ran back to the villa after Nagisa._

_The next day..._

_When Shizuma woke up the next morning, she went into Sasuke's and Nagisa's room that they shared together and noticed that they were gone._

_End of flashback..._

"_Why... why can't I get him out of my mind? His voice... his eyes... his hair... the way... the way that he'd always be around Nagisa... why can't I get both of them out of my mind?" _asked Shizuma as she realized that she had to stop Nagisa from marrying Sasuke. She then ran to the Etoile elections.


	16. Chapter 16: The Dance

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 16: The Dance.

_Later that day..._

It was time for the Etoile elections to begin. But before two people would be announced the Etoiles, they would have to dance with their partners.

"_**We will now begin the Etoile elections. But before we do that, however, you must dance with your partner. After the dance is over, the new Etoiles will be announced shortly. For now, please enjoy your dance and have a wonderful time!" **_said the announcer. Just then, the song, "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman?" by Bryan Adams played.

"Nagisa... as my bride-to-be... would you... like to dance with me?" asked Sasuke.

"I..." said Nagisa as she looked at Tamao who nodded her head as Nagisa replied:

"Yes... I will."

"Great! Let's begin!" cried Sasuke as he and Nagisa began dancing.

Amane then began singing as she sang:

_To really love a woman  
To understand her_

_You've gotta know her deep inside_

_Hear every thought_

_See every dream_

_And give her wings when she wants to fly_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_You know you really love a woman_

_Chorus:  
When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one_

_'Cause she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really really really ever loved a woman?_

_Yeah_

_To really love a woman_

_Let her hold ya_

_Til ya know how she needs to be touched _

_You've gotta breathe her_

_Really taste her_

_Til you can feel her in your blood_

_When you can see your unborn children in her eyes_

_You know you really love a woman_

_Chorus:  
When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one_

_'Cause she needs somebody to tell her that you'll always be together_

_So tell me have you ever really really really ever loved a woman?_

_Oh _

_You've got to give her some faith_

_Hold her tight  
A little tenderness_

_Gotta treat her right_

_She will be there for you takin' good care of you_

_You really gotta love your woman_

_Yeah_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_You know you really love a woman_

_Chorus:  
When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one_

_'Cause she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really really really ever loved a woman?_

_Just tell me have you ever really really really ever loved a woman?  
Just tell me have you ever really really really ever loved a woman?  
Oh_

_Just tell me have you ever really really really ever loved a woman?  
_

After the song was finished the audience roared with applause. Sasuke then kissed Nagisa and said: 

"I love you, Nagisa."

"I love you too... Sasuke." said Nagisa as they were about to kiss until...

"Nagisa!"

...until Shizuma burst the door open.

"Shizuma." said Miyuki.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke.

Finally, Shizuma put her foot down after walking a few steps away from Nagisa and said:

"Nagisa! I love you!"


	17. Chapter 17: The End!

Sasuke Uchiha: My Life In An All Girls' School Chapter 17: The End!

After Shizuma said "I love you" to Nagisa, Nagisa was shocked... no... everyone was shocked... including Sasuke... her fiance... the man that she was going to marry.

"Nagisa!" cried Shizuma.

"I... I..." said Nagisa.

"It's too late, Shizuma! She's mine now! Nagisa, we're leaving!" cried Sasuke.

Nagisa then looked at Tamao and hugged her.

"Go... Nagisa." said Tamao.

"Goodbye, Tamao... and thank you for everything." said Nagisa as Tamao took off her bow off her hair as Sasuke and Nagisa ran out of the church.

"Nagisa!" cried Shizuma.

"Shizuma... let her go." said Miyuki.

"Congratulations... Nagisa. Congratulations." said Tamao with tears in her eyes.

"_Congratulations... Sasuke. Congratulations... Nagisa." _said Shizuma who also had tears in her eyes.

After Sasuke and Nagisa ran out of the church, they stopped running to take a break.

"Sasuke... I thought you said you wanted to become the Etoile with me?" asked Nagisa.

"Well... I was. But since Shizuma came into the picture... I had no choice but to kidnap you. So instead... maybe we should elope." said Sasuke.

"Elope?" asked Nagisa.

"Nagisa." said Sasuke.

"Yes?" asked Nagisa.

"Let's run some more." said Sasuke as he and Nagisa continued running.

_Back at the church..._

The Etoile election was beginning.

"_**We will now begin the Etoile election. This year's Etoile... will be from Spica All Girls' Academy... Amane Ohtori... and Hikari Konohana." **_said the announcer as Tamao and Shizuma gave Hikari and Amane their Etoile necklaces.

"I'm so relieved. I never wanted to be Etoile anyway. But since I am, I might as well be Etoile with you." said Amane.

"Me too... Amane... me too." said Hikari as they held their hands and raised them as the audience applauded.

_Meanwhile... with Sasuke and Nagisa..._

Sasuke made a tuxedo for himself while Nagisa made a wedding dress and veil for herself.

"I'm finished!" cried Nagisa.

"I am too." said Sasuke.

After they were done, Nagisa threw the bouquet of flowers on the ground as the two of them kissed and fell together on the grass.

Afterward, Sasuke and Nagisa ended up living in Konoha in Sasuke's old childhood home. They then were by the beach on their honeymoon and spent it there. Then, about two weeks after their honeymoon, Nagisa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Sakura named after Sasuke's old friend, Sakura. One week after Sakura Uchiha was born, Nagisa went to go visit Tamao to apologize for leaving her after Sasuke "kidnapped her".

Tamao then met with Nagisa through the closed door as she said:

"Welcome back... Nagisa."

And so... Nagisa and Sasuke Uchiha lived happily ever after.

_~ The End!_


End file.
